fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancelot Shepherd
|kanji = ランスロットシェパード|romaji = Ransurotto Shepaado|alias = |color = Black|text = Teal|name = Lancelot Shepherd|race = Human|gender = Male|birthdate = July 28th|birthplace = Edolas|age = 20 (Pre-Time Skip) 22 (Post-Time Skip)|height = 185 cm (Pre-Time Skip) 188cm (Post-Time Skip)|weight = 70 kg (Pre-Time Skip) 71kg (Post-Time Skip|eye color = Red|hair color = Blue|blood type = AB+|affiliation = Knights Templar|previous affiliation = Edolas|occupation = Mage|previous occupation = Mage|team = Himself|partner = Himself|previous partner = Archard Glacebreaker|base of operations = Knights Templar|previous team = Himself|status = Alive|marital status = Single|relatives = Un-Named Parents (decreased)|counterpart = Rin Irving (Earthland Counterpart)|magic = Spellblade Nullification Magic Telekinesis Memory-Make|weapons = Legacy|guild mark = Left Fore-Arm|alignment = Neutral Good}} Lancelot Shepherd '(ランスロットシェパード ''Ransurotto Shepaado) is the Edolas counterpart of Rin Irving. Unlike other Edolas\Earthland counterparts, which both people have the same first name and gender, Lancer and Rin are different. Lancelot managed founded a way to travel into Earthland by the notes and research of Acha McSchwartz, searching for Trinity Whiteheart's counterpart, Archard Glacebreaker who landed up in Earthland and is searching a way back home. While searching, Lancelot joined the guild Knights Templar in order to have a place to stay at and to make money. He became good friends with many members of the guild and even Keith Maverick, the guild master. Appearance Pre-Time Skip When Lancelot first arrived on Earthland, he wears a blue full body tights with silver lines around his body. Lancelot has red eyes and blue hair tied up in a ponytail like his Earthland counterpart Rin. He wears silver armor on his shoulders and silver shoes. He has the Knights Templar guild mark located on this left fore-arm. Post-Time Skip After two years on Earthland, Lancelot grew taller with many changes in his clothing. He now wears armor for his shoulders, right arm, and left hand. He also wears silver armor boots that go up to his kness. Lancelot still has blue tied hair, but it is much longer, red eyes. Inside all the armor, he wears a striped gray sweater, black pants with gray pants connected to his waist with belts. The Knights Templar guild mark has not changed. Personality Lancelot is described by those who saw him, has a wild, but good-hearted personality. He believes in equality, like robbing the rich and giving to the poor, much like Robin Hood. He is very caring for people who are close to him. An example is him going to Earthland the first place, to find his friend and bring him back home to Edolas. Like his guild mates, he would express a faithful belief, desiring to maintain world order and serving under Keith's leadership. The guild members of Knights Templar are well rounded in honor and respect towards Keith as a privilege to work with him, but Lancelot considers Keith Maverick, the guild master, a close friend rather than a guild master, which could be a good or bad thing depending on the situation. Lancelot rarely judges his fellow guild mates if they lose in a competition or practice match. When fighting a guild, Lancelot generally shows no mercy on any member of the guild, whether it is man or woman, this could count as one of his negative points. Lancelot, in some ways, is like Keith. He will go all out to avenge a fallen guild mate. When his guild defeats a guild, Lancelot will join in the celebration, but not as a cheer or shout. After Keith gets back from the battle against "Corpse Party", the Knights Templar decides to abandoning Keith's ideology and join Zeref instead. Lancelot was the only one to remain loyal to Keith besides The Trinity Knights of Maverick. He seems to enjoy fights, often looking for Archard for small battles. Lancelot is very competitive and usually under-estimates an opponent. He is seen to be bad at games since he always loses. He will usually attand special events like gladiator matches, guild competitions, ect in the Knights Templar's Stronghold. Unlike Keith, Lancelot doesn't like reading books a whole lot. History Synopsis Equipment Legacy Lancelot fights with his about two meter green spear, allowing him to only need to attack when an opponent enters his weapon range. Such a distance as three meters between him an the opponent doesn't matter, so while it is easier to perform a thrust at an approaching enemy instead of moving out, he will still quickly closes up the distance between him and the opponent instead. All of his spear thrusts are enough to be called a "final blow" to strike the opponent down. The main strength of Legacy is in its swings rather than thrusting as its shape would indicate. Its wide swing utilizes its long range to not allow the enemy to dodge just by simply stepping back. Partial retreat from the strike will not allow escape, attempting a counterattack would result in receiving a slashed stomach, and simply charging forward will result with a smashed rib from the long shaft of the lance. Thrusts are still dangerous, but it is possible to avoid an attack that targets a specific point once it has been seen through to allow for the strike to be redirected to create an opening. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat 'Expert Lance Usage: '''Lancelot prefers fighting with his full power as a warrior. He is unable to display his full strength during such involuntarily reconnaissance missions. His ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat, disengage, is very skilled, seen in decisive action of going after the possible threat. Without anything binding him, his strikes are much faster and harder to see than in the previous battle. The only way many mages is able to keep up with him in direct combat compared to the previous fight is due to the experience of previously fighting him. Due to his training from a young age, he exhibited superior talent and boasted ability that separated him from ordinary mages when using a lance. His speed is also extraordinary, able to counter attacks with a lance with the speed of lightning, all while standing still. This allows him to easily put distance between him and his opponent at any point in a battle, and using his lance to vault into various distances is not such a difficult feat to do. He can read the direction of any projectile attack by using the sound of the projectile cutting through air and sometimes the enemy's murderous intentions. He easily repels all of Archard's arrows despite having precision rivaling that of Archard able to accurately fire between Lancelot's swings, and even those that cannot be perceived coming from the darkness and those that come while he is surrounded by obstacles are easily repelled with a slight swing of his lance, Legacy. Magical Abilities Spellblade 'Spellblade (, Superuburēdo lit. Magic Infusion Sword): Spellblade is a specialized Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic which is easy to perform for almost any Sword Magic user with any experience; Spellblade is a powerful hybrid technique combining both sword skills and magic.When initiating this style of combat, the user infuses their raw magical power within their blade, giving it elemental properties, in addition to unrestrained cutting power. It was originally designed as a magic technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of eternano capable of cutting through almost anything. The eternano can easily be switched to their spells, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing the user to utilize their own individual style. When the user's blade is infused with their raw magical power, it replaces the hard, metal blade of the sword with a blade of light, similar to a laser. When Spellblade is in effect, it turns the user's attack into a power on the physical and magical side. This makes it incredibly useful for fighting demons, who do not have physical bodies and therefore can only be hurt with magic. It can also be used against foes whose magic bodies are sealed off or missing, and thus are immune to most magic. The Spellblade is powerful enough to destroy lesser demons in a single blow if the wielder can manage to hit them. Even middle-ranking demons can be seriously wounded or killed by this attack. High-ranking demons such as the Primordial Demons, however, often display near immunity to the weapon's power, requiring more powerful techniques to kill. It enables the user to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon their blade; this essentially combines magical energy with their sword in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. The size and length of the blade appears to correspond with the amount of the user's raw magical power that they poured into it. At its fullest, Spellblade can result in a long blade of light, while when exhausted from magical energy, the user creates smaller, sometimes flickering blades. Due to the blade now being composed of magical energy, Spellblade can also be used to channel and amplify spells, increasing their power as they are released from the blade. The sword can also absorb spells to become stronger for short periods of time; and the magic itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the user's sword, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magic. Especially skilled practitioners can control the influx of magical energy, making even lower-leveled spells potentially fatal when directed through the user's sword. Telekinesis Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages. It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magics, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magics. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Eterano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. Nullification Magic Nullification Magic (無効の魔法, Mukō no Mahō): Nullification Magic is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that nullifies all attacks that are Magical in nature. Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The way that this is done is by the user gathering and condensing eternano upon their hands—not an overwhelming amount, but not a miniscule amount either; essentially, it is just the right amount; at least to oppose the foe's offending spell—it calls upon the theory of Mao-Dun in order to function. The Mao-Dun theory concerns a blacksmith who makes both shields and spears. He first pitches a customer the spears, claiming that they are so sharp, no shield can block them. He then pitches the shields, saying they are so hard, no spear can pierce them. The customer then asks what would happen if he threw one of the blacksmith's spears at one of his shields...and received no answer. This is the source of the Chinese word for paradox (矛盾, máodùn lit. spear-shield). The eternano collection in the user's hand is concentrated to a single point, allowing the magical particles to gain an edge, barreling through the opposing collection of eternano that composes the offending spell, causing everything else to be shoved aside into fragments of eternano, essentially breaking it into pieces, nullifying the enemy's attack and dispersing its power at the point of contact. Essentially, the user of Nullification Magic is the shield against the enemy magician's spear in the Mao-Dun theory. Additionally, when performing Nullification Magic, the user has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from; meaning that essentially, they can cast it from any angle that they wish, allowing a 360 defense, but the drawback is that the user can only nullify one spell at a time. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a magical weapon, as the user has displayed their abilities to utilize this magic by simply waving the assault away, or using their limbs, such as their elbow, to nullify a spell. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified; instead, the user nullifies it on a certain area, such as their body, and discharges it on a certain area, which is usually behind them. However, not all types of magic are nullified. Magic that harms the person is stopped; excluding spells not directly harming but disabling such as a disarm spell; while magic that helps the person is not. Even though it is powerful, magical spells are stopped by Nullification Magic, but they do not stop physical attacks, so even if the attacker is a demon, monster or a person powered by magic any attack that is physical like punching, kicking or using a weapon will not be stopped. Even though Lancelot can use Counter Magic, he still learned Nullification magic for extra precautions. Spells * Divine Arrow (神の矢, Kami no Ya): Divine Arrow is shown to be a Nullification Magic spell, and one of the most basic spells in the Nullification Magic user's arsenal; in fact, it is automatically learnt upon learning the magic itself. However, despite this, it doesn't make the Divine Arrow any less deadly. When performing the spell, the user gathers and condenses their magical power, before compressing it in a single hand and utilizing shape transformation on the collection of eternano as to stretch it out, condensing and shaping it properly into the form of an arrow that is composed of pure energy that has two spikes near the tip; because of its formation, it seems to be coloured purple. When manifesting the arrow, any characters in the user's line of sight will flinch. When the blast lands, it blows the opponents away with tremendous speed and force; blasting through everything in it's path in order to assault the opponent ferociously as the arrow sends the opponents flying at a semi-spike angle, inducing tremendous knockback from which it is difficult to recover. The move goes through walls. The move can hit a maximum of six targets but the damage and knockback weaken for each target hit; thus if used on many opponents, it may not destroy the ones in the back, even if the foes are still suffering from harm. Thanks to being a Nullification Magic spell, the attack goes through any and all defenses, and at extreme distances it does slightly less damage. If the opponents are too close together, they may collide with each other and prevent immense damaging from happening; and the trajectory of the arrow can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent. Memory-Make Memory-Make (記憶造形, メモリー メイク, Memorī Meiku) is a Caster Magic, and a Molding Magic that, peculiarly, revolves around the use of memories. It is also classified as an Ancient Spell. Memory-Make is an extremely unorthodox magic, at least, when its classification is considered. Unlike the traditional Molding Magic, Memory-Make does not tamper with a tangible element, such as Ice; rather, this magic involves with the manipulation of memories at their base form in order to create a variety of visibly disconnected effects that can be traced together to form a single root. This root is the fact that all the memories that can be manipulated by this magic are all sensations that can be felt and visualized by every person; essentially, they each correlate to one or more of the five staple senses: sight, sound, smell, taste, touch. This is the main difference between Memory-Make and any other form of memory controlling magic, as it relies completely on physical memory, rather than emotional memories, such as bonds with other people. Memory-Make revolves around the use of magical energy by the user as a medium to visualize these memories, and subsequently manipulate them in order to achieve a variety of effects. In particular, magical spells can be replicated and combined with others through one's precise control over the magical power they're replicating. In this case, Memory-Make allows the user to combine two or more spells together in order to create rather unique effects, each of which hold an extraordinary amount of power. This is generally due to the inability of the user to perform a spell directly at the level of power that the original mage might have possessed. Also, Memory-Make has the ability to recreate physical sensations of individuals in a mirage-like manner, simply through projecting one's magic at the area which they noticed the memory came from; this involves an extremely high sensory perception and ability to memorize even the small nuances of an individual, such as heartbeats, footsteps and the like, something which the user trains in while learning this magic. In addition, the stance that one requires to use this magic actually has a notable significance. This stance channels magic into the brain, allowing the user to visualize the memories they wish to recreate, and allows them to do so with ease and speed. Finally, the user has the ability to "forget" magic that has been memorized by the user, and formed by another individual. This is done by, again, the formation of magical energy within the spell and tampering with it in a similar way that the user can construct memories. However, instead of constructing the spell, they completely destroy the formation of the spell in question, therefore allowing them to easily negate assaults on their person. Although, there are glaring weaknesses to this, as well as the memorization aspects of the magic. If a spell's formation is fast enough, or requires more power than the user of Memory-Make contains, it is unable to be successfully replicated or forgotten, therefore causing the user to, generally, fail in evading or blocking the assault at hand. Relationships Trivia * The author made this character for funs and kicks so it is unknown if this character will appear in a story. * The author added...A lot of media in this page. * Lancelot's quote at the top of the page is a quote which he would say if Keith Maverick turns evil in The Mark of the Trinity. * Lancelot's last name, Shepherd, is actually AdventRequiem's "name" in this wiki * The use of Spellblade was granted by Perchan * Appearance is based off of Lancer, from Fate Stay Night (Pre-Time Skip) and Fate/Prototype (Post-Time Skip). * Lancelot's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Spear User Category:Lance user Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Edolas Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Males Category:Independent Mage Category:Iffy